


He Must Live.

by BlueParabox



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate future mentioned, By having some one else save the person who would save Night Vale, Dialogue-Only, Episode: e018 The Traveler, Ficlet, He saved Night Vale, Mostly monologue, Time Travel, random ideas from nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueParabox/pseuds/BlueParabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did the Traveler come back in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Must Live.

**Author's Note:**

> I am setting a timer and I am just writing this, oh gosh I have no idea how this is going to turn out.  
> EDIT: Okay so I didn't finish this the first time but I have cleaned up the end a bit. Still as weird as the initial idea. I don't know where it came from.

"It wasn't always like this you know. I grew up in a different future than there is. It was more like now, only better. One day I woke up and I was wearing this uniform, in a house that wasn't mine. A life that wasn't mine. A Night Vale that wasn't mine. Smiling faces, productivity meetings, The Sheriff deposed and replaced with a representative of HR. They changed it somehow, and I was the only one that noticed.  Now, I don't believe in destiny, but when some one hands you a shovel you start digging you know?

I've been all over every possible timeline--there are several, you know--I've even been to Desert Bluffs. I've seen the rise. I've seen the fall. I don't even hate them anymore. I can't. You can't hate the taxidermied wolf, you hate the thing that ripped out its being and replaced it with nothing.  I have seen the truth. I have seen the hand in the puppet. I have seen what it does to us. 

And I know how to stop it. Please, don't leave. I can't do this myself. It is only a matter of time until the Eye of Night Vale falls upon me. For all their progressive whispers, there's folks who don't take too kindly to people changing the past. They will undo whatever changes I make and it will all happen again. The people before me have been too clever.

I have been all over the time line, every moment, every change and I figured it out. I know what is different. There is something that Desert Bluffs never had, something that they took from us. Help. Salvation. Night Vale cannot stand without him. If we stand alone, we will fall.  

Protect him. At any cost. Protect him with your life. Because without him, you won't have one.

Please, you are they only one I can trust. You have to do this.

Promise you will do this. No Matter what.

Carlos the Scientist Must Live."

 

" _Oбещаю_."

**Author's Note:**

> "I promise"


End file.
